soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Morgan
Jason Morgan is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Quinn Carlson (1981-1982; recurring) *Bryan Beck (1983-1986; recurring) *Steve Burton (12/1990-01/2000, 05/2002-10/2012 & 09/2017-present; contract & 08/2000-09/2000 & 01/2001-04/2001; recurring) Character History: Background: Jason Morgan was born on September 14, 1981 at Our Lady of Mercy Hospital in New York. At birth he was name Jason Moore. He is the son of Alan Quartermaine Sr. and Susan Moore. Jason has five siblings, adoptive sisters Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, Dawn Winthrop and Emily Quartermaine and a paternal half-brother Alan “A.J.” Quartermaine Jr. and identical twin brother Andrew "Drew" Cain. Jason and Drew are the product of an affair between the two when Alan was separate from his wife Monica Bard. Alan and Susan had split months before Susan was to give birth and she left town moving to New York. 1980’s: In November 1981, Alan tracks down Susan and convinces her to return to town with Jason in toe. Susan has hidden her other son Drew away as she didn't want to lose custody of both sons. Alan moves in with Susan and Jason. Susan later kicks Alan as he would not divorce Monica. Alan and Monica later reunite. Susan’s cousin Heather Grant convinces Susan to go after the Quartermaine fortune. Scott Baldwin becomes Susan’s lawyer. Susan is unware that Scott and Heather’s plans are to get the money for themselves. Susan wins a million dollars trust fun for Jason but she only receives $150.000. Susan and Scott later marry. In February 1983, Susan is murdered. Alan later gets custody of Jason. Jason is rename Jason Quartermaine. Monica will not allow Jason in the house. But later grows to love Jason as her a son. Monica adopts Jason, Alan and Monica raised A.J. and Jason together. In the late 1980’s A.J. and Jason head off to boarding school. 1990’s: In 1991, A.J. arrives back in town from boarding school and in December 1991 arrives home as well. A.J. resents Jason as he thinks that Jason is treated as the family favourite. Jason is successful student and athlete while A.J. is failing and dealing with alcoholism. In 1992, Jason dates Karen Wexler. But in 1994, meets Keesha Ward and falls for her. Jason loses his virginity her. Jason and A.J. continue to have problems as A.J. has feelings for Keesha. In late 1994, Jason supports Monica when she has breast cancers. Alan and Monica later adopted Emily Bowen, the daughter of one of a woman who was treated for cancer along with Monica. Jason and Emily grow close. In December 1995, Jason is left in a coma after he is thrown from a car driven by an intoxicated A.J. Jason is left with a brain injury. After about a month in a coma, Jason awakes from his coma and has total memory loss and a drastic personality change. Jason fells trapped by his old life. Jason turns his back on most of the family as well as braking things off with Keesha. Jason decides to change his name from Quartermaine and changes it to Morgan, his grandmother Lila Morgan’s maiden name. Jason meets Robin Scorpio, someone who he had known before the accident. Robin and Jason’s friendship turns into love. Jason supports Robin as she reveals to everyone in Port Charles that she is HIV positive. Robin later leaves town to attend Yale University and Jason goes to work for Robin’s friend mobster Michael “Sonny” Corinthos Jr. Robin returns to town a few months later when Jason is shot and she begs Jason to leave his dangerous life behind. Jason refused. Jason and Robin brake up as Jason didn’t like being told what to do. After Robin left town, Jason befriends Caroline “Carly” Benson and pretends to be the father of her baby. Carly’s ex-boyfriend Anthony “Tony” Jones or Jason’s brother A.J. were both the possible father and threatening to take custody of the child once it was born. On December 29, 1997, Carly’s son is delivered by emergency c-section. Jason remains by Carly’s side and the baby’s blood type reveal that Tony isn’t the father meaning that A.J. is the father. As Jason and the baby share the same blood type, A.J. mistakenly believes that Jason is the child’s father. Carly develops postpartum depression and leaves town. During this time, Robin arrives back in town. Jason reveals the baby’s true paternity to Robin. Jason names the baby Michael Morgan after Sonny. Michael is kidnapped by Tony Jones and Robin is later kidnapped by Tony as she figured out that. Jason rescues them both. Tony gets off with a light sentence and Carly shoot Tony in a moment of temporary insanity and is remanded to a mental heath facility. In Carly’s absence, Jason and Robin reunited and begin to raise Michael. Months later, Carly is release from the mental heath facility and this puts a strain on Jason and Robin’s relationship. By early 1999, Robin wanting Carly out of Jason’s life, tells A.J. that he is Michael’s biological father. Jason is outraged and brakes up with Robin, who later leaves town. Jason, Carly and A.J. enter into a custody battle over Michael. Carly marries A.J. to hold on to custody and the judge awards custody to the three of them. But Jason later signs away all rights of Michael fearing that his hatred of A.J. will hurt Michael. Jason meanwhile befriends Elizabeth Webber as she is dealing with the death of her boyfriend Lucas Lorenzo “Lucky” Spencer Jr. Carly plans a future with Jason but Carly misunderstands a moment between Jason and Elizabeth and Carly sleeps with Sonny. Jason is unable to deal with the betrayal of Sonny and Carly, Jason leaves town. 2000’s: About year later, Jason arrives back in town. Carly and Sonny are now married and have custody of Michael. Jason briefly dates Elizabeth but the relationship doesn’t go anywhere. Jason is forced into protecting Sonny’s sister Courtney Matthews, who is married to A.J. and being stalked. It is later revealed that she is being stalked by A.J. While sending time so much time together, Jason and Courtney fall in love. The two begin a secret relationship, however Jason and Brenda Barrett are prime suspects of the murder of Luis Alcazar and are forced to wed to avoid testifying. Sonny is against their relationship at first by later gives his approval and the couple becomes engaged. On the night that Jason and Courtney were to get married, a pregnant Carly is kidnapped. Jason heads off in search of Carly. Courtney soon follows having recently learned that she was pregnant. Courtney is captured by Lorenzo Alcazar and Courtney loses her baby. Jason and Courtney later marry but it doesn’t last to long as Courtney can’t deal with Jason’s mob lifestyle and Courtney hadn’t revealed the truth about the baby. Following from his split Courtney, Jason discovers that Sonny is having an affair with Samantha “Sam” McCall and Jason and Sam are arrested for aiding and abetting Sonny. Sonny reunites with Carly but Sam learns that she is pregnant. Jason pretends to be the father of Sam’s child. Sam moves in with Jason. Sonny and Sam’s daughter Lila McCall is stillborn. Sam had been fighting with Alexis Davis when she went into labor and viewed Alexis as causing Sam to lose her baby. Jason stands by Sam and helps Sam cope with the loss of the baby. Jason and Sam fall in love and start a relationship in early 2005. Sonny’s three children Michael, Kristina and Morgan Corinthos are kidnapped, Jason and Sam rescue them. Later that year, Jason is injured and loses his memory, he and Sam move to Hawaii. Sam convinces Jason to go on an experimental drug that Robin finds, that would help him regain his memory. The drug works but causes a brain aneurysm. They moved back to Hawaii where they plan to spend the last days of Jason's life. Although Jason initially refuses, Robin and Patrick Drake operate on him and save his life. In 2006, Jason and Sam learn that her late parents are not her biological parents and track down her biological mother who is revealed to be Alexis was her biological mother. Later that year, Sam is shot and almost dies. Alexis guilts Jason into braking up with Sam. Jason and Sam spend months apart with Sam trying to get back together with Jason. Sam sleeps with Alexis’s husband Richard “Ric” Lansing and Jason witnesses the incident. Jason in low moment runs into Elizabeth. Jason and Elizabeth have a one night stand. Jason and Elizabeth agree that it was a one night thing. Jason and Sam get back together. Elizabeth soon learns that she is pregnant and it could either be Jason’s or Elizabeth’s husband’s Lucky’s child. Elizabeth tells Jason that Lucky is the father. Months later, Elizabeth reveals to Jason that he is the father. Jason agrees not to claim Elizabeth’s child as his child as they want to protect the child from Jason’s lifestyle. They allow everyone to believed that Lucky is the father. On May 4, 2007, Jason rushes Elizabeth the hospital having found her passed out on the floor. Their son is delivered shortly after. Elizabeth names him Jacob “Jake” Martin Spencer, so that he has the initials are JM to secretly honor Jason. Sam learns that truth about Jake’s paternity and Jason and Sam brake up. Jason and Elizabeth date in secret for much of the next year but Elizabeth can’t deal with Jason’s lifestyle. Jason walks away for good. In late 2009, Jason and Sam then later get back together. 2010’s: On March 18, 2011, Jason is devastated when Jake is hit by a car and dies on operating table. Jason is rushed to the hospital and has to undergo surgery after getting into an accident with Carly. Fortunately, he recovers. Jason and Sam become engaged later that year and the part marries on September 22, 2011. While on their honeymoon in Hawaii, Sam and Jason are drugged by Jason’s enemy Robert “Franco” Frank. Franco locks Jason in a room and forces him to watch as he apparently rapes Sam. Jason and Sam return to Port Charles and Jason eventually kills Franco. Jason and Sam try to put what happen behind them but a few months later, Sam learns that she is pregnant. They have a paternity test done, which says that the baby Sam is carrying is Jason's child. However, Franco leaves a DVD for Sam. It sends Sam on search that that her to Heather Grant. Heather reveals that Franco is Jason’s twin brother. Sam runs another DNA test that reveals that Franco is the father of the baby. The news causes trouble in Jason and Sam’s marriage and the pair separate. Sam gives birth to her son on June 1, 2012 while trapped in a storm. Sam takes off the storm and later passes out. Jason sets off to find her and when he finds her there is a stillborn baby next her. Unknown to everyone, Sam’s son was switched at birth by Heather and Todd Manning with son of Todd’s former wife Tea Delgado. The death of Sam’s baby leads to Jason and Sam’s marriage completely fall apart and the agree to divorced. Jason begins to think that the stillborn baby may not have been Sam’s son. Jason learns of Heather’s involved with Tea’s child and Jason acquires a DNA sample from baby Victor Lord III, Tea's son, but the results are not a match. Elizabeth later confesses to switching the DNA test the baby with Tea is Sam's son. Jason tells Sam, but finds out the baby has been kidnapped by Heather. Heather ends up in the hospital when Victor runs out of his medication. Jason and Sam corner Heather on the hospital roof. Heather jumps off the roof, but Jason saves the baby, and he and Sam are reunited with their son, whom they rename Daniel “Danny” Edward Morgan. However, just days later Jason is presumed dead after being shot by Cesar Faison and pushed into the water. Month after Jason’s disappearance Sam learns that Jason was in face Danny’s biological father. Morgan, Jason Morgan, Jason Morgan, Jason Morgan, Jason